Erección
by EnterradoR
Summary: A veces, un beso bien dado puede acarrear una incómoda y vergonzosa consecuencia...


_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_¡Hola! Segundo naruhina que escribo y con un bochornoso y loco tema :P Aunque por supuesto el fic tendrá humor (o intento de humor xD), el romance será lo primordial en él (De hecho, creo que me salió más cursi de la cuenta xD). Ah y también aclaro que es Universo Alterno ya que ignoro lo ocurrido en The Last._

_De antemano les doy muchas gracias por leer esta locura y más gracias todavía a quienes se dan el tiempo de comentar. Gracias por su amabilidad :D_

_Por último, este fic va dedicado completamente a Srta. Sophie Brief Nara, tremendísima fan de Naruto y además mi BFF (best friend forever ^^)._

* * *

_**Erección**_

* * *

¡Sí! Finalmente ambos ya eran formalmente novios. Después de dos eras glaciales y una extinción masiva de por medio, Naruto por fin se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata y de sus propios sentimientos también. Finalmente tomó noción de cuanto le gustaba ella y de cuanto la quería realmente. Por ello, le había pedido formalmente que fuera su novia y, por supuesto, ella ni siquiera demoró un segundo en dar el ansiado y enamorado «sí».

Curiosamente, había más pasado de una semana desde el bello compromiso, pero todavía no se habían dado un beso siquiera. Fue Naruto mismo quien le propuso que el primer beso lo vivieran en un lugar inolvidable y especial. En tan sólo una semana, ambos saldrían de vacaciones después de realizar misiones clase B (terminada la guerra, las misiones de clase A ya eran prácticamente inexistentes) y habían decidido ir juntos a una de las encantadoras playas de la Aldea Oculta entre «No sé». Sería precisamente en ese paradisíaco lugar en dónde acordaron vivir su primer beso.

Así, la semana transcurrió rápidamente y el momento de las vacaciones por fin arribó. No demoraron nada en llegar a su destino y gozar plenamente del maravilloso y estupendo paisaje que ofrecía el vasto mar. A sus orillas, en una playa de radiante arena cobriza, los jóvenes enamorados se disponían a disfrutar de un bello espectáculo con el sublime matiz de vivirlo por primera vez en un lugar así: admirar la bella puesta de sol. Aquél esparcía las últimas gotas de rebelde luz crespuscular sobre las cálidas aguas del vibrante océano. Pero, poseído por aquella timidez que lo pintaba de carmín, pronto sería desprovisto de su reinado por una criatura de nívea piel, quien, orgullosa, ansiaba ostentar su resplandeciente belleza en el majestuoso trono del firmamento.

—Qué bonito paisaje; en verdad este lugar es idílico —comentó la bella joven de oscuros cabellos violetas, quien estaba sentada sobre la arena con las piernas extendidas y los brazos atrás afirmándola, mientras sus pies desnudos se divertían moviéndose sobre la arena.

—Es verdad, yo sabía que era un lugar bello y por eso mismo quise traerte aquí, pero incluso superó mis expectativas.

Ella sonrió al verlo tan entusiasmado. Una de las cosas que le encantaba de él era precisamente su siempre buena disposición.

—Me gusta mucho cuando el sol se pone colorado antes de esconderse tras el horizonte. Es como si se envolviera en timidez... —Y antes de que Naruto pudiera contestar algo, agregó emocionada — Me recuerda a mí cuando estoy contigo.

El blondo la miró conmovido un largo momento, atraído por la fuerza de las emociones que su novia desplegaba. Sonrió al verla tan feliz, puesto que su alma no dudaba en resplandecer cuando estaba junto a ella. A su lado nada más importaba. Ella, y nada más que ella, era el centro de todo su universo de sentimientos y emociones.

—Pero tú eres mucho más linda que el sol, Hinata —sonrió al admirar la hermosura de su novia.

Naruto no había pensado sus palabras, simplemente las dijo desde el mismísimo corazón sin que se interpusiera ningún tipo de filtro. Y cuando se dio cuenta un inevitable sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas, tal como solía pasarle a Hinata. Aunque tuviera una personalidad mucho más extrovertida que la de ella, el asunto de tener novia por primera vez le acababa inyectando también ciertas dosis de timidez.

Entretanto Hinata, como siempre, se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo. Le quitó la mirada, atacada por un súbito mar de timidez. Los movimientos de sus pies también cesaron. Esa manía que tenía el corazón de enviar toda su sangre a las mejillas no podía evitarla cuando estaba junto a él. Y si le decía palabras tan bonitas como esas, resultaba una misión más difícil todavía.

—Y tú mucho más lindo e impetuoso que el mar —. Y ella a su vez, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo, lanzó un halago sin pensarlo. Uno que, al igual que el de él, también provino desde el mismísimo corazón.

Él sonrió instantáneamente.

—Lo de impetuoso si te lo acepto, pero lo de lindo no me lo creo mucho —se rió divertido.

—Para mí... para mí tú eres lo mas lindo que existe.

—Con razón dicen que el amor enceguece —se volvió a reír muy divertido.

—No sé porque piensas que no eres guapo... Lo eres y mucho. Basta ver a todas las chicas que tienes de fans.

—Eso es porque soy el héroe y blablabla, no porque sea guapo. Pero —irrumpió agregando algo antes de que ella lo replicara— si soy guapo o no, no es algo que me importe realmente. Si lo soy para ti entonces soy muy feliz. Tú opinión es la única que me importa, Hinata.

—Naruto...

Aunque se llevaban extraordinariamente bien, la dinámica de ser recientes novios les resultaba algo complicada todavía. No sabían qué hacer exactamente; ¿decirse halagos todo el día? ¿Salir a todos lados juntos como si fueran dos lapas pegadas? ¿Decirse «amor» cada dos palabras? ¿O besarse como si se fuera acabar el mundo? No lo sabían a ciencia cierta todavía, pues era la primera experiencia que ambos tenían al respecto, pero lo que si sabían con toda seguridad es que ambos eran muy felices compartiendo el uno al lado del otro. Lo demás lo irían descubriendo paulatinamente.

—Mira, me acabo de dar cuenta de un detalle —dijo Naruto de repente, indicando el horizonte con su índice—. El sol brilla sobre el mar y hace que éste resplandezca a pesar de ser más oscuro. ¿Lo ves? —apuntó los múltiples brillos móviles que se reflejaban llamativamente sobre las aguas.

—Ajá —asintió ella abriendo su boca por el asombro.

—Pues lo mismo sucede conmigo. Gracias a ti puedo brillar al igual que el mar lo hace gracias al sol. Tú eres mi luz, Hinata. Tú me haces brillar y ser mejor persona cada día. —El muchacho suspiró emocionado. Suspiros que sólo el más intenso amor podían provocar. Ella, sin duda alguna, era su más hermosa inspiración. Tal como sol y océano se mezclaban al ocaso y al amanecer, él moría y renacía cada vez que compartían juntos.

—Naruto... —musitó su nombre emocionada más allá de cualquier expresión facial. Era todo su cuerpo lo que latía amor incesante hacia él — Pues el mar hace que la luz del sol adquiera más significado que estando sola... —Ahora fue él quien entreabrió un poco su boca, sorprendido por aquella reflexión— Naruto —continuó ella con voz vibrante—, eres tú quien le da significado a mi vida —dicho esto, sonrió feliz. Sus ojos reflejaron el amor que sentía por él con una honestidad excepcional.

—Eres muy tierna, Hinata...

La joven y hermosa chica pensó en darle un efusivo abrazo, pero la timidez intrínseca a su personalidad se lo impidió. A veces aquella cualidad resultaba un verdadero problema para dejar fluir los verdaderos deseos del corazón. Sin embargo, de pronto una genial idea cortó el flujo de sus pensamientos. Una que serviría perfectamente para hacerle saber toda la intensidad de su amor por él. Reaccionó levantándose emocionada y, presurosa, corrió hacia una ramita que reposaba un poco más allá sobre la granulosa arena. La tomó en su diestra y le dirigió una mirada llena de emoción al que ahora era su novio.

—Voy... Voy a hacer un dibujo antes que se apague el sol —dijo con una sonrisa dichosa—. Y tú lo vas a inspirar... —coloreó sus mejillas inevitablemente con sus últimas palabras.

—¿En serio? —respondió con otra fulgurante sonrisa — ¿Qué vas a dibujar? —preguntó con inusitada premura, haciendo que sus ojos llamearan curiosidad.

—Será una sorpresa, así que date vuelta. ¡Y no hagas trampa volteando! Te estoy observando.

—¿En serio no puedo mirarte?

—No, porque será una sorpresa.

Así, la heredera del Byakugan comenzó a dibujar con la punta mas delgada de la rama en la mojada y suave arena. Obligado a estar de espaldas, Naruto sintió como la curiosidad lo atacó con oleadas incluso más potentes que las que el mar esgrimía. Nunca en su vida había sentido tantas ganas de ver algo como ahora lo sentía. Ese era el nivel de importancia que Hinata, y cualquier cosa relacionada con ella, había adquirido para él. Quiso voltear un poco para ver si ella realmente lo estaba observando o estaba concentrada en su dibujo. Pero apenas hizo un leve movimiento de cuello, recibió una reprimenda.

—Te... te dije que no hicieras trampa, Naruto —lo regañó dulcemente, a su encantador y único estilo.

—Perdón —se excusó de inmediato—. Es que la verdad tengo muchas ganas de ver qué estás dibujando.

—Ten un poco de paciencia y ya lo verás. Además... además yo no soy buena dibujante, así que no te hagas expectativas muy altas. Lo bueno es que la playa no me impone un margen para dibujar, puedo hacerlo tan grande como quiera —agregó muy entusiasmada.

Pasó un par de minutos en que sólo el inconfundible rumor de las olas fue plenamente audible. Luego Hinata por fin anunció la conclusión de su dibujo.

—Listo... ya... ya puedes verlo.

Naruto ni siquiera tardó un segundo en voltear y admirar lo allí plasmado: era un dibujo de ellos mirando la hermosa puesta de sol. El estilo de los trazos era muy tierno e infantil; aunque muy hermoso en su propio estilo. Él sonrió instantáneamente, pero lo hizo todavía más cuando vio algo en el sol allí dibujado; algo que conmovió su alma hasta tocar el cénit más profundo de la emoción. Allí, la bella chica había escrito un «te amo» junto a una linda carita sonriente. Pensó en escribir solamente «te quiero», pero no hubiera sido sincera ni con él ni consigo misma. Un «te quiero» le resultaba demasiado poco, demasiado ínfimo, a comparación de todo lo que sentía. Lo amaba tanto que necesitó derrotar su timidez y hácerselo saber de una vez por todas.

—Hinata... —sus ojos adquirieron un potentísimo brillo —. Yo también te amo mucho. ¡Muchísimo! Quizás sea muy pronto para decirlo, apenas llevamos una semana de novios, pero también te conozco desde que éramos apenas unos mocosos. Te amo con todo mi corazón, Hinata Hyuga. Con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser, con todo lo que tengo.

Ella sonrió de manera demasiado feliz. La sonrisa más bella que Naruto le había visto en toda su vida —Gracias por alegrar tanto mi vida, Naruto. Cuando tú estás a mi lado todo resplandece. Todo es lindo.

—Soy yo quien te da las gracias. Es algo tan lindo lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. Es simplemente inexplicable.

—Me pasa igual —lágrimas burbujearon en sus ojos, sobrepasada por la intensa emoción que embargaba su corazón. Era demasiada como para poder contenerla.

—No llores —dijo él, preocupado.

—No te preocupes. No son lágrimas de dolor... son de felicidad.

—¿Por felicidad también salen lágrimas? —preguntó con suma curiosidad, pues nunca lo había vivido o presenciado. Para él hacer aquello era un sinónimo de dolor. Siempre había sido así.

—Sí, Naruto. Cuando una emoción es tan grande que no eres capaz de contenerla, también salen lágrimas aunque sea la felicidad la causante... —formó una bella sonrisa en su rostro —. Y tú... Y tú me provocas cosas tan lindas que no soy capaz de reprimirlas...

—Hinata...

Conectando el deseo recíproco de sus corazones, hicieron añicos la timidez y se miraron profundamente a los ojos, completamente sumidos en una avalancha de impresionante sentir. Sentir más allá de la piel y la carne. Sentir más allá de la percepción normal y corriente. Sentir con el alma. La intención anterior era contemplar el crepúsculo, pero el mismo había quedado completamente de lado. De hecho, ya ni siquiera lo recordaban. Lo único que tenía su atención era contemplar la mirada del otro, admirarse mutuamente y profesar el infinito amor que ambos sentían por el otro.

Sus emociones fluctuaron de manera caótica entre lo tierno y lo pasional. Eran incapaces de pestañear inclusive, absolutamente obnubilados por el otro. El sol no alcanzó a ser testigo de lo que venía, pues el cielo desnudó sus estrellas y fue la luna llena quien tendría la suerte de contemplar un acto tan maravilloso en su brillante traje de plenilunio.

Ambos supieron perfectamente que había llegado el momento de concretar su amor a través de la dulzura de sus labios. Era el momento más perfecto, el más romántico y mágico para realizarlo. Un enjambre de sentimientos los envolvía por completo.

Se miraron obnubilados, alardeando la complicidad que sólo dos enamorados podían alardear. Ambos habían soñado con este momento, incluso lo habían practicado besándose el dorso y la palma de sus manos por la necesidad de encantar al ser amado y no terminar decepcionándolo con un beso indigno del enorme amor que ambos profesaban.

Suspiraron varias veces, jadeando sublime ternura a través de sus alientos. Poco a poco y sin prisas, disfrutando cada segundo de excelsa dilación. Querían marcar este momento por siempre en sus memorias. Recordarlo hasta el fin de sus días, cuando la infame muerte intentara separarlos. Aunque probablemente, ni siquiera ella podría lograr tal cosa. Así muriera uno, el otro seguiría amándolo. Simplemente el amor que ambos estaban forjando, iría más allá de la muerte.

Hinata, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para desterrar su timidez, se decidió a rodear su cuello con sus brazos. Necesitaba crear una dulce cárcel en su cuello. Pronto, sus curiosos dedos se encontraron disfrutando la sedosidad de los rubios cabellos. Él, mientras tanto, posó sus manos en la llamativa e hipnotizante curva yacente en la cintura de quien amaba.

Acariciados por la brisa marina y el rumor de las olas que acariciaban sus oídos, vivirían por fin el momento que, postergándolo, lo único que hizo fue aumentar todavía más sus ansias de vivirlo.

Y así, de maravillosa manera y tras un sinfín de suspiros y alientos alterados, sus labios por fin se contactaron. Un beso tierno, mágico, de un cariz inocente y puro, que enlazó sus almas en una danza de amor sin igual. Un beso con sabor a la tierna dulzura del primer amor. Un beso que significaba y que significaría más que cualquier otra cosa en sus vidas.

La lógica común del tiempo fue vulnerada, entrando a un sorprendente, pero muy disfrutable ralentí. Alterar tanto el tiempo como para no sentirlo pasar, resultaba algo verdaderamente épico. Tanto ella como Naruto habían quedado encantados con el primer y mágico beso. El sabor que impregnaba el amor en los labios era algo simplemente maravilloso.

Para él, el sabor a mujer enamorada resultó un néctar demasiado maravilloso. Si todas las tímidas eran así de apasionadas una vez enamoradas, ¡que Kamisama las bendijera a todas ellas!

Para ella, el sabor a héroe, también resultó demasiado esplendoroso. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, no quería, por nada del mundo, separar sus labios de él. Deseaba besarlo por toda la eternidad, que este momento jamás se terminara. Naruto era, sin duda, el amor de su vida. Precisamente por ello, continuó besándolo como si fuera la única y última vez que podría hacerlo. Sólo tras incontables minutos, separó un poco sus labios para recuperar el aliento entregado a él. Entonces se miraron felices y rellenos de primorosos sentimientos. Enamorados hasta tocar el infinito.

Hinata sintió que iba a estallar de amor y que si no lo besaba nuevamente terminaría muriendo en vida. Quería renacer otra vez en sus labios, revivir aquella afrodisíaca sensación a todo fulgor. Sin dilatar sus supremas ansias, lo besó nuevamente. E impulsada por una fuerza instintiva superior a su propia voluntad, introdujo su lengua en el interior de la boca masculina; succionando; deseando; masajeando la de su amor. Se dejó llevar completamente sin molestos filtros de por medio. Tal era la fuerza intempestiva del amor infinito que sentía por él.

El primer cariz del beso, aquel tierno, dulce y esplendoroso, estaba siendo reemplazando por uno mucho más intenso. Uno mucho más apasionado y candente. De hecho, Naruto se vio obligado a abrir sus ojos un par de segundos para observar que era realmente Hinata quien estaba en frente suyo. Y a pesar de que sus ojos le hicieron ver que efectivamente era su amada novia quien lo besaba, parecía ser otra persona. Por un momento, incluso sintió que estaba contactando a una bestia hambrienta, una que parecía más poderosa que Kurama mismo. No es que él se hubiera besado con Kurama (¡Kamisama lo libre!), mas la comparación surgió ya que él era la bestia que mejor conocía.

Ella hizo revolotear su lengua en forma inexperta, pero muy agradable y emocionante a pesar de ello. Mordió suavemente los labios de su amor y jugueteó con la lengua de él un larguísimo tiempo. Succionándola sin tapujos, desprovista completamente de su habitual timidez. Deseaba hacerle ver cuanto lo amaba y todas las cosas que provocaba en ella. Estaba tan ávida de entregarle todo su irrefrenable amor, que una fogosa nebulosa de feromonas se desprendía hábilmente desde su cuerpo.

¡Hinata estaba definitivamente poseída! Eso pensó Naruto; y lo cierto era que su presunción no estaba nada equivocada...

Después de tantos años esperando por este momento, después de tantos soñándolo, después de que creyera y asumiera que este beso jamás se daría, Hinata fue engullida por su corazón y simplemente se dejó llevar por él. Quería devorar a Naruto Uzumaki y dejarle sólo los huesitos. Seguramente Akamaru se lo terminaría agradeciendo después.

Fue entonces, ante tanta pasión desbordada e incontrolable; ante ese sentir tan profundamente ineluctable, además de la peligrosa cercanía que habían adquirido sus cuerpos, que Naruto sintió que algo terrible comenzaba a suceder en su entrepierna. Algo que, por más que intentaba calmar y apaciguar, no logró controlar. Algo que crecía, y crecía, ¡y crecía!, descontroladamente.

_«¡Ahora no maldito, por favor ahora no! ¡No me dejes como un pervertido delante de ella!»_ le suplicó a su compañero de toda la vida, como si éste tuviese vida propia. Y a juzgar por su independiente reacción, una que se desconectaba completamente del cerebro, si que tenía vida propia el canalla...

Sí, definitivamente actuaba por su propia cuenta, el muy bribón.

Completamente avergonzado, separó sus labios de forma abrupta y se dio vuelta rápidamente para no pasar la vergüenza más grande de su vida. Vio hacia su pantalón y las lejanas, pero intensas luces del hotel a orillas del mar, le dejaron ver como el atrevido engendro ya sobresalía a pesar de no alcanzar todo su potencial. Se había quedado a mitad de camino y Naruto abocó sus fuerzas a reducirlo a la mínima expresión lo más pronto posible. ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

_«¡Hijo de fruta! Hazme caso o te haré un nudo, ¡de veras!»_

Hinata, reaccionando acongojada, pensó enseguida que al chico de cabellos mostaza no le había gustado nada la intensidad que esgrimió su beso y que, por ello, se había dado vuelta de esa forma tan drástica. Severa tristeza hizo acopio de su ser en fulgurantes oleadas. Si tan sólo ella supiera que era todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba, no se habría sentido así de mal... ¿Pero cómo podría imaginarse que su beso le había gustado tanto a Naruto que incluso le había acarreado indeseables consecuencias?

—Ay, Na... Naruto... ¡perdón por meterte la lengua! ¡Me dejé llevar! ¡Lo siento tanto! —intuyó que eso lo había molestado. Había sido demasiado invasiva. Demasiado atrevida —. Yo... yo nunca he besado a nadie y no sé hacerlo... ¡Estoy tan avergonzada! —realmente quiso que se abriera un abismo en la tierra y que la engullera hábilmente—. No sé que me pasó, me dejé llevar —ocultó rápidamente su faz entre las palmas—. ¡Lo siento tanto por besar así de mal!

¿Pero qué diablos estaba diciendo ella? ¡Era todo lo contrario! Que le metiera la lengua fue lo que más le había gustado de todo. ¡Hinata besaba como una diosa! ¡Como si lo hubiera hecho durante toda su vida la muy condenada! Sí, sin duda que las tímidas tenían un encanto único y de ahí su fama de que «son las peores»... ¡Cuando se desataban eran las más apasionadas y fogosas de todas!

—Sé... sé que lo hago horriblemente mal —continuó ella a voz diluida por la vergüenza que había aniquilado completamente su pasión anterior—, pero... pero te prometo que trataré de mejorar... —su voz, diluida y macilenta, sonó sumamente triste.

—¡No, Hinata! ¡No pienses eso, por favor! —le dijo mirándola con un cuidado soslayo, temeroso de voltearse y expresar la intensa «alegría» que brotaba justo en la zona más íntima de sus pantalones —. Te equivocas rotundamente. ¡Besas increíble, de veras!

—Sé que no es así —bajó su cabeza, apenada y volatilizando cualquier ilusión—. Por algo cortaste el beso —con lo último, le dio completa validez a su pensar.

Naruto la vio tan triste que tuvo ganas de soltarle la verdad de una vez. Pero no creía que tuvieran la confianza suficiente todavía como para plantearle algo así. ¿Cómo decirle que su beso había sido tan delicioso que lo había terminado incluso excitando? ¿Cómo dejar los pudores de lado y decírselo abiertamente sin sentirse como un pervertido?

—Hinata, de veras, no es por lo que tú piensas. Perdóname a mí por arruinar tu primer beso. Es mi culpa.

_«Más bien es culpa tuya, maldito»_ volvió a hablarle mentalmente al que había sido su compañero desde el mismo nacimiento.

Ella lo miró con un rictus de clara incredulidad reflejándose en su rostro.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué reaccionaste así? ¿Por qué cortaste el beso de la nada? Yo sé muy bien que no te gustó, no te servirá de nada negarlo...

Uf, la falta de autoestima si que podía encarnar muy bien a la obstinación y terquedad. Por más veces que le dijera que no era por ello, Hinata no se lo creería. Al parecer no tendría más remedio que darle sus razones. Tendría que decirle la verdad para que no se siguiera sintiendo así de mal. Si habían empezado un noviazgo, entonces quería ser totalmente sincero desde el principio, aunque eso involucrara confesar algo tan íntimo como una involuntaria erección...

Respiró profundo para invocar fuerzas de flaqueza y deshacer el manojo de nervios en que se había convertido. Él, el héroe de Konoha, quien había enfrentado a Pain, Madara, Kaguya y Sasuke, jugándose la vida y sin temor alguno, ahora sentía miedo de revelarle una vergonzosa verdad a una chica. Pero Hinata no era una simple chica realmente, era muchísimo más que eso: era la mujer que más amaba en todo el mundo. Por ello, no quería decepcionarla, no quería que ella pensara que era un pervertido que sólo quería estar con ella por sexo. Él no era así y nunca lo sería.

Cerró sus ojos y se imaginó en una batalla, invocando el temple supremo que en ellas se necesitaba. Pero en esta ocasión, el enemigo a vencer sería sí mismo. La batalla de él contra su pudor se libraría ahora.

El tiempo transcurrido, además de sus preocupados pensamientos, lo distrajeron lo suficiente como para que la excitación se coartara de cuajo. Dándose cuenta de ello, respiró profundo, se volteó para encararla y se atrevió a decir la verdad, aunque encargándose de maquillar la parte más atrevida de ella.

—Hinata. Lo que pasó es todo lo contrario. Tu beso me gustó demasiado. Nunca en la vida pensé que un beso fuera tan delicioso. Me encantas de verdad, ¡no sabes cuanto!

Ella parpadeó refulgente sorpresa varias veces. Luego abrió más sus ojos, quienes se ensancharon de una forma que parangonaron las de un gato en la noche. Motivada por sus palabras, buscó en los zafiros de su amado la sinceridad que ansiaba. Y pudo hallarla completamente. Cuando leyó su mirada, comprendió, en forma diáfana, que su adorado amado le decía la verdad. ¿Pero entonces por qué había cortado el beso tan de repente?

Expresó sus pensamientos verbalmente, exponiendo la pregunta recién nacida y que se mecía en la cuna de su mente. —¿Por qué... por qué cortaste el beso entonces?

Naruto tragó saliva antes de responder. ¿Cómo podría decírselo? Dio un intenso suspiro, se vio obligado a cerrar los párpados y finalmente, desprovisto de caretas, estuvo dispuesto a lanzarse al abismo. Si se estrellaba contra el suelo o podría agarrarse de una saliente, se lo dejaría al destino. O más bien dicho, a ella.

—Hinata... me gustó demasiado tu beso. Me gusto tanto que comencé a excitarme... —Los papeles, por una vez, se habían intercambiado radicalmente. Ahora era él quien temblaba y su voz tartamudeaba estrepitosamente —. Por eso corté el beso —siguió puntualizando—. Por eso me di media vuelta. No quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido... ¡No lo soy! Pero este canalla reaccionó como si tuviese vida propia, de veras.

Ella abrió su boca completamente sorprendida, apenas asimilando la desconcertante información recibida.

—¿Excitarte? —seguía procesando aquellas palabras y por eso precisó repetirlas.

—Sí, pero ya se me pasó —acotó como un dato absolutamente necesario. Todavía se sentía muy culpable por la reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo.

—¿Con excitarte quieres decir que...? —preguntó sin darse cuenta que, de manera automática, su curiosa mirada bajó a la entrepierna de él. Recordó lo que le habían enseñado en las clases de educación sexual y la inolvidable información de que el órgano viril crecía súbitamente, adquiriendo una dura erección cuando los hombres se «prendían».

Por suerte para Naruto y su honor de caballero, su anterior afirmación estaba en lo correcto: su amigo de toda la vida se había apagado ya. Ahora era tan pequeño como un duende que padecía enanismo.

—Sí, a eso me refiero —confirmó él, mientras se daba cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando hacia su zona íntima. No la culpaba, el tema surgido fue quien desvió su mirada. Además, la curiosidad por el ser amado quizás también era parte de la atracción y del enamoramiento. A veces, él también le miraba los pechos de manera inconsciente y cuando se daba cuenta de su osadía, sacaba instantáneamente su mirada por pudor y respeto hacia ella.

Y precisamente la misma situación sucedió con Hinata, cuando se dio cuenta que, por inercia, estaba mirando hacia ese sector del cuerpo de su novio. Sintió que un incendio se apoderó de sus mejillas y quitó sus ojos de manera tan rápida que un rayo la hubiese envidiado sin dudarlo. Las vehementes palmas cubrieron sus mejillas nuevamente y estuvo a un tris de desmayarse allí mismo. La emoción de despampanante vergüenza fluía como un río por el pecado de haber dirigido su mirada hacia allí. No podía creer que la curiosidad subconsciente pudiera ser tan malditamente poderosa.

—Perdóname... ¡perdóname, por favor! ¡Por mirarte ahora y también por haberte provocado! No fue mi intención que te sucediera eso —Hinata volteó todavía más su cara y se disculpó como si ella tuviera la culpa.

Él quedó anonadado con su reacción. Pensó que ella se enojaría, pero incluso estaba disculpándose. Hinata nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo. Era realmente todo un caso.

—Pero de qué hablas... ¡Si toda la culpa es mía! ¡Perdóname tú a mí! —necesitó tragar un poco de saliva para aliviar la estrecha sequedad que sentía en su garganta—. Te prometo que trataré de que no pase de nuevo. En serio, no sé que me pasó. Es algo que nunca pensé que me sucedería. ¡Qué pena, de veras! —siguió excusándose mientras la vergüenza, aquella incómoda invitada que hacía arder las mejillas, volvía a apresarlos a ambos entre sus garras.

Hinata, con la cara cubierta todavía por sus manos, fue repentinamente abordada por una emoción desconocida. Cuando inició la relación todavía tenía algunas dudas sobre ella. No estaba completamente segura de que Naruto realmente la amaba o sólo le estaba correspondiendo por compromiso. Sin embargo, si ahora le había confesado algo tan íntimo y vergonzoso, era porque él daba un salto de fe hacia ella, confiando plenamente en su criterio. No sólo de eso se percató; también dio cuenta de que ella le gustaba tanto que incluso la deseaba...

Una súbita emoción de felicidad cautivó su cuerpo. Y es que, siendo sincera consigo misma, ella también lo deseaba a él. Por algo se dejó llevar en el beso y le introdujo su lengua con tanta pasión. La fortuna de ser mujer es que si ella se excitaba, no daría ninguna muestra externa de aquella reacción; en cambio los varones no disponían de esa bendita suerte...

No obstante, pronto recordó que los pezones también podían erectarse por la excitación, mas ella siempre se encargaba de cubrir bien sus voluptuosos atributos delanteros que los cobijaban. Nunca tendría ningún problema al respecto. Divertida, sonrió para sus adentros con aquella ventaja femenina. De pronto, dejó sus últimos pensamientos de lado y volvió a enfocarse en Naruto y en su gran honestidad. Fue entonces que se sintió agradecida por esa gran confianza lograda entre los dos; también agradecida por saber que provocaba cosas tan apasionadas en su primer y único novio. Ella, que creía no poder gustarle nunca, ahora le gustaba tanto que incluso su masculinidad reaccionó con ella y su beso. No podía creerlo.

—¿Entonces de verdad no te vas a enojar? —interrumpió él sus pensamientos, todavía sorprendido ante su falta de reacción —. Si quieres enojarte, lo entenderé.

Ante sus palabras, ella terminó volviendo en sí. Se atrevió a alzar levemente su cabeza y contactar sus luceros con los zafiros de él. ¿Cómo podría enojarse con alguien que tenía una mirada tan tierna? ¡Era imposible tal cosa!

—En serio, no quería decepcionarte —continuó el joven jinchuriki—. No quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido o que busco sexo contigo. Te juro que no es así. Te respeto demasiado, Hinata. Demasiado.

—Naruto... —saboreó su nombre, profundamente emocionada— Te conozco y sé muy bien cuán cierto es lo que dices... —sus ojos se iluminaron de una preciosa manera. Brillos móviles surgían en ellos, tal como los que el sol provocaba sobre el mar— Gracias, gracias de verdad por la confianza que me has otorgado. Yo sé que confesarme algo así no debió ser fácil, pero agradezco mucho tu sinceridad. De verdad.

Él se dio el tiempo de admirarla. Ella era tan amorosa. Tan única. Una mujer como ninguna otra; no tenía duda de ello.

—Es que yo no quiero ocultarte nada, Hinata —retomó la palabra cuando pudo someter a control el vendaval de emociones que era su alma—. Te amo mucho, pero mucho de verdad. Te amo Hinata Hyuga, y por eso mismo quiero ser el mejor hombre para ti. Quiero hacerte feliz y jamás provocarte una incomodidad o molestia, ¡de veras!

Y entonces, la ternura más absoluta hizo presa de la chica de llamativos ojos. Aquellos en que pupilas e iris se fusionaban en el mismo color.

—Naruto... Yo también te amo. Te amo tanto que nunca podrías imaginártelo —la emoción corrompió sus cuerdas vocales, haciendo que su voz saliera mucho más aguda de lo normal. Suspiros de incontenible amor surgieron rápidamente después.

Él, dejando pudores de lado, sonrió tan feliz como un lobo que tuviera dos lunas a las que aullar. Una sonrisa tan profusa, que incluso dejó traslucir la blancura de sus dientes

—Perdona al tonto de mi cuerpo, ¿sí? —le dijo en forma sumisa y tierna a la vez.

—No tengo nada que perdonar —le devolvió una sonrisa de tamaño similar —. De hecho, ahora nuestro primer beso será más inolvidable que nunca —terminó riéndose por todo lo sucedido. La vergüenza anterior había quedado completamente atrás y se sentía tan en confianza que ni siquiera estaba tartamudeando.

Él, al igual que ella, lanzó risotadas con su ocurrente comentario.

—Si algún día tenemos hijos y nos preguntan como fue nuestro primer beso, ¿tendremos que contarles esto tan vergonzoso? —preguntó muy divertido.

—¡Ni lo digas! Se me caería la cara de vergüenza. Será mejor omitirlo, ¿no crees?

Y ambos siguieron riendo muy divertidos. Una vez extinguida la risa, fue una dulce sonrisa la que permaneció en sus labios. Sin embargo, Naruto era tan terco como una mula y no dudó en insistir con sus disculpas una vez más.

—Pero volviendo por última vez al asunto, en serio Hinata, perdóname. No quería faltarte el respeto y tampoco hacerte sentir mal al voltearme así. Es sólo que te respeto mucho y no quiero que te formes un mal pensamiento de mí.

Ella sonrió feliz. Lo que se llama verdaderamente feliz.

—Naruto, nunca pensaría mal de ti. Nunca —iteró emocionada—. Sé quien eres y sé que me respetas muchísimo. Te amo tanto; de verdad otra vez gracias por darme toda esta confianza tan linda. Gracias de verdad.

—Yo soy quien te da gracias a ti. Muchas gracias por ser tan comprensiva, Hinata —dijo él sumiéndose completamente en una dulce afección. Sentía que a cada segundo se enamoraba más y más de su forma tan especial y amable de ser. Hinata era, simple y llanamente, una mujer única en el mundo.

Un muy disfrutable silencio se hizo entre ellos. No era un silencio que necesitaran romper a través de palabras; era uno agradable, cómplice y hermoso. Se miraron como poseídos por una fuerza superior a ellos. El romance que se esparcía por doquier los hizo suspirar una y otra vez, desbordados completamente por el sentir.

De manera inopinada, una intensa y curiosa pregunta nació en la mente de ella. Una muy atrevida, que estuvo a punto de desechar automáticamente. Sin embargo, sentía que con Naruto habían forjado una confianza única. Él tenía la maravillosa capacidad de sacar a flote todo lo oculto que ella llevaba por dentro. A menudo reprimía sus sentires por timidez y aprendida defensa, pero con él sentía que podía ser verdaderamente ella. Sin miedo a ser juzgada, sin temor a quedar expuesta y demasiado vulnerable. Él la cuidaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón y siempre se lo demostraba. Incluso ahora, en el bochornoso momento recién vivido.

Pensar aquello, finalmente la motivó a liberar su mente a través de sus labios:

—Y... cuando te pasa eso... ¿se te nota? —había logrado derrotar su timidez, aventurándose a ir más allá. Como la confianza entre ellos había escalado muchos niveles, quería aprovecharla — Digo, Sai siempre ha dicho que lo tienes pequeño, ¡pero créeme que a mí no me importa eso! —hizo un estridente ademán de negación con sus manos, azotada por los vibrantes nervios de avanzar más allá de lo prudente.

—Maldito Sai —gruñó Naruto por su ofendida masculinidad —. Efectivamente es pequeño —aceptó la verdad—, pero sólo en estado de reposo —precisó también aquella verdad—. Cuando crece se vuelve colosal, ¡de veras! —hizo galopar su orgullo masculino con una sonrisa llena de fulgurante y resplandeciente confianza. Una que auguraba completa verdad.

La cara de Hinata pasó por todos los espectros de colores conocidos y por conocer. Incluso se sintió emocionada con esas palabras. Si su tamaño cambiaba de esa manera, entonces ella era toda una afortunada...

¡Maldición! ¿¡Qué diablos estaba pensando!? Naruto le estaba sacando a flote su lado pervertido... ¡Ese que si no fuera por él, ni siquiera sabría que existía!

Irradiando súbita timidez, ambos se quitaron la mirada totalmente sonrojados, comprendiendo que quizás era muy pronto para intercambiar información de ese cariz tan íntimo. Pero, más temprano que tarde, necesitaron contactar sus luceros nuevamente. Había una fuerza superior y encantadora que sencillamente los conminaba a hacerlo.

—Por favor —dijo él de improviso—, sólo te pido que no me beses así de bien en público para no pasar bochornos. No quiero que nadie vea al titán despertando bajo mi pantalón, de veras.

Y ella, muy divertida, sonrió de manera cómplice.

—No lo haré.

_«Porque a ese titán sólo podré verlo yo»_

Fueron los pervertidos pensamientos de Hinata antes de ser comida completamente por la vergüenza. Sí, él definitivamente la convertía en toda una pervertida. Una inmensamente feliz, por cierto. Simplemente lo amaba demasiado. Y lo mejor de todo era que, como un designio escrito en las estrellas, siempre lo haría.

Siempre.

Precisamente gracias a ello, la perfección escrita en el firmamento sucedió una vez más como un hado inexorable: el amor volvió a germinar desde sus corazones y escaló hacia la dicha de sus labios. Un beso que unió sus almas definitivamente. Esta vez, la ternura y la pasión se amalgamaron de una manera ecuánime y perfecta. No hubo una después de la otra; esta vez se fusionaron al mismo tiempo.

La excitación podría haber despertado nuevamente en Naruto. O quizás esta vez en Hinata. Inclusive en ambos al mismo tiempo. Pero ninguno de los dos se habría preocupado por ocultarla ya. En muy poco tiempo de novios, habían logrado una confianza que iba más allá de cualquier cosa.

Una confianza única. Mágica. Irrepetible.

_Shinobi._

* * *

_Fin de la Transmisión_


End file.
